


Как снимали клип Майкла Болтона Said I Loved You...But I Lied

by mnogabukv



Category: Michael Bolton - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Obscene lexic, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: текст написан от лица воображаемого (вымышленного) режиссера клипа





	Как снимали клип Майкла Болтона Said I Loved You...But I Lied

***

Так, приготовились, музыка пошла… Отпускаем лошадей, да не туда, еп твою мать, Майкл, нельзя приближаться к парнокопытным сзади…  
И к непарнокопытным – тоже.  
Бл*ть, я почти уже выучил русский язык за эту съемку….  
Нет, думаю русский язык наполовину состоит из матов. Да, так и называется – «мат» от того самого шахматного термина.  
Это ж не съемка, а сплошной стресс.  
Так, Майкл, Миша, Мишуля, «варенки» в общем тебе идут, расчеши-ка свои роскошные волосы и по-благородному так откинь голову назад… Ну, орел, прямо-таки орел, этакий русский дворянин в изгнании.  
Так, крупным планом языки костра, да не лей ты бензин на траву, на чем наша группа домой поедет? На каком биотопливе? На коровьих какашках? Да, я знаю единственное русское не ругательное слово – «кизяки». Что значит «звучит как-то подозрительно и отвратно»? Мы с вами работать сюда приехали, а не диспуты на филологические темы устраивать.  
Приготовьте огнетушители, а ты приготовь квитанции на оплату штрафа из-за создания пожароопасной обстановки. На всякий случай. А мне отсыпьте побольше валидола, да не такого, не жидкого, а такой, сладенький, белый…  
Точно, валокардин, под язык положить.  
Фух, ну и сцена… Прямо-таки за сердце схватило. Так, девушка-модель, полотенце свое чуть-чуть отпусти. Ниже, говорю, ниже… Еще немного, так чтобы декольте побольше вываливалось. Вот. Это другое дело.  
А теперь быстренько томно закрываем глаза и целуемся, целуемся Миша, а не заигрываем с оператором.  
Боже, ну и ухмылка… Словно стащил наш запасной генератор на свою загородную виллу… Что? Что, Майкл? Ты так и сделал?!  
Ну ты и … русский ты все-таки, Миша…  
Снова пускаем лошадей, а теперь единорогов…  
Как нету единорогов, мы же на этот эпизод такие бюджеты закладывали?  
Что, закладывали не туда, а «за воротник»?  
Ну ты все-таки 100% породистый русский, Майкл, то есть Миша, или как там тебя называют по паспорту.  
Так. А сейчас будем снимать, будто твои волосы этак романтично развеваются сильным ветром.  
Включаем стационарный вентилятор…Что, тоже пропили? Проебали? Что обозначает этот феноменально многозначный русский термин, я что-то немного не догоняю по-русски, Миша.  
Вы одолжили наш вентилятор для эротической фотосессии «что можно разглядеть под развевающимся подолом юбки»? Увлеклись и оставили там? Нет? Подарили?!  
Наш специальный вентилятор для охлаждения промышленных объектов?  
…(цензура)  
Ремарка («Как вы однако быстро выучили русский язык, товарищ режиссер-постановщик»).  
Так, больше страсти, покажите мне настоящую страсть!..  
Миша, может быть все-таки не до пупа расстегивать твою голубую рубашку?  
Как-то у тебя там того…запущено немного. Дайте мне сюда ручную газонокосилку!  
Да не садовую, господибожетымой, а лезвие, обыкновенную опасную бритву!  
Что значит ты «не доверяешь мне и оператору»? Барышня по макияжу, уберите лишние волосы с грудной клетки нашего популярного исполнителя. Что? Ниже пупа тоже убирать?  
Ах, это всего лишь ваши длинные кудри… Те, что на голове?  
Хм, а может быть все-таки укоротим?  
Категорически нет? А если подумать? А если еще?  
Лучше застегнете рубашку?  
Ладно, «фифти-фифти», в белой рубашке пусть будут волосы, а в голубой покажите мне ноги.  
О, какие длинные ноги… Вы что, на ходулях? Нет? Это у вас свои такие? Мама и папа постарались? А, это всегда получается так при таком низком ракурсе?  
О, эти божественно развевающиеся локоны?  
Да не твои жалкие три волосинки, дура!  
Миша, а давайте я вам спою? Сам. Этакую серенаду влюбленного средневекового рыцаря.  
Что? Слышите, какая страсть. Какое вымученно-хриплое звучание…  
Так я и говорю, надо действовать неординарно и смело, Миша, что вы мне так загадочно улыбаетесь, словно портрет кавалерист-девицы Надежды Дуровой, я же вам блестящую перспективу предлагаю – будете сниматься во всех моих клипах…  
Как, вы такой консерватор и застарелый догматик, что вам до сих пор нравятся женщины?  
Хм. Все-таки не передумаете?  
Ну и что, что у нее лифчик 4-го размера, а у меня презерватив – 56-го «европейского»!  
Ну, не хотите по-хорошему, будем действовать по стандартному регламенту.  
Так. Все эпизоды с этой моделькой засветить, что не получается соблюсти хронометраж? Ладно, тогда обесцветить, и никакого интима в кадре.  
Подумаешь. Не больно-то и хотелось.  
Быстренько переделываем сценарий: снова пускаем лошадей, языки костра и никакого вам Майкла Болтона…  
Так. Времени на пересъемку нет, по графику сейчас на этой скале будет позировать Бритни Спирс для своего I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman.  
Миша, а может быть нам еще какое-нибудь видео снять? Нет, спасибо? Все-таки подумаете?  
О да, это будет шикарное видео нашей свадьбы!


End file.
